Now I am the Dark Lord
by Pinkboy Naberrie
Summary: Harry Potter defeats Lord Voldemort at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, awakening dark powers he never knew he had. Entranced by his new abilities, Harry declares himself the new Dark Lord and sets out to conquer the Wizarding World...And the only ones who can stop him are Hermionie and...Malfoy? Evil/Crazy Harry. Heroic Malfoy. Kick-Ass Hermionie. Major Character Deaths.


_Hi everyone! The Pinkboy Naberrie here! I'm supposed to be sleeping because I have school in the morning…But then this awesome idea came to me for a Harry Potter fanfic…So it couldn't be helped. Usually I start my fanfics by rambling on and on…I really can't help it when I get excited about something, it's just the way that I am…But this time I think the title and the summary are pretty self-explanatory so I'll shut up for once and let you get to reading. Follow, fav, review, but please be nice…This is my first attempt at anything Harry Potter related. I own nothing. Enjoy! Naberrie._

* * *

Chapter One

 **Now I am the Dark Lord**

It all happened right after Lord Voldemort ordered his servant Wormtail to kill Cedric. Harry felt unbelievable pain and rage as he watched the only friend he'd had this year die right before his eyes. But there was also something else as well…Something festering deep within Harry's heart that he would never have expected to feel. It was something horribly dark and sinister. He couldn't help wondering if it was some kind of after-effect of being in the Maze.

There was no way to know for sure, but the one thing he did know was the moment Wormtail's killing curse struck Cedric, illuminating the graveyard with bright green light, there was only one thing going through his mind. It was beautiful…The dark lord's powers were beautiful…And he wanted those powers for himself. He wanted those powers and he would have them.

He was the boy who lived after-all, the most famous wizard to have ever walked the earth since Voldemort himself…So why…Why shouldn't he have those abilities? There was no one more deserving than him. He would steal those powers from Voldemort and become the most powerful dark wizard who ever lived. He would conquer the entire wizarding world.

His power-hungry thoughts were cut short though however when Wormtail cast a binding spell on him, trapping him behind the arm and scythe of a reaper-shaped tomb stone. He swore loudly and spit on the hunchbacked man's face as his arm was cut with a blade. The boy who lived was then forced to watch as Lord Voldemort arose from a pot of boiling filth.

As furious as he was for being used in such a manner, Harry couldn't help but be in awe of the power of the man who now stood before him. But he would eventually free himself…And that power would soon be his. He just had to wait for the opportune moment. The opportune moment when Lord Voldemort and Wormtail were distracted. That was when he would strike.

Harry watched with an evil look in his eyes as Voldemort used Wormtail's arm to summon his remaining Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle's parents were among them. But this didn't surprise Harry in the slightest. The Malfoys had always seemed like the sort of people who'd get caught up with a man like Voldemort. Tonight though however, Harry saw Lucius in a new light. The man he'd once hated had a twisted grin on his face as he gazed up at his master, and his long blonde hair shimmered in the moonlight. He was beautiful.

But soon…Very soon…Not only Lucius but all the Death Eaters would be his.

While Voldemort was busy addressing his followers, going on about some evil scheme of his to sink Hogwarts Castle to the bottom of the Black Lake, Harry broke free of his restraints with a powerful severing charm. It was a spell he'd never cast before. He didn't even know he could do it. And then…Something deep inside him awakened. Something dark and evil. Harry wasn't entirely sure what it was, but he was certain of one thing now…He would destroy Voldemort.

"…And then my Death Eaters…" Lord Voldemort went on. "After Hogwarts is beneath the bottom of the lake, we shall move on to the Ministry of…"

Sensing danger, Voldemort wheeled around with his wand in hand, but he was much too late.

"B-But h-how…When?"

Harry grinned evilly at Voldemort in midair, casting a sinister spell with his wand that cut the dark lord to shreds, thick red blood spraying across the grass and covering the gravestones. Wormtail was next. Harry would get him back for cutting him with that rusty old dagger.

"Die!" Harry growled hatefully, electrified crimson rays erupting out of his wand that eradicated Wormtail on the spot. There was nothing left of him but a single finger.

Harry grinned triumphantly and turned to the Death Eaters. But they were all too stunned to move. It was as if they had all been blindsided. None of them would have ever imagined that Harry Potter wielded that level of power. It was no mystery to any of them now how the boy had defeated Lord Voldemort the first time.

Harry took Voldemort's wand as his own and snapped his own wand in two. Then he cast a spell that replaced his Tri-Wizard Tournament clothes with black cloaks and turned his eyes dark red. He put his hood up and discarded his glasses. He would no longer be needing them.

"Greetings Death Eaters…" Said Harry with a crazed smirk. "By now you all must realize that none of you are a match for my dark powers.

"But that shouldn't intimidate any of you. I offer you a chance now to devote your lives to my service. Follow me Death Eaters…And we will spring your imprisoned comrades from Azkaban! Follow me…And we shall fashion for ourselves an army the likes of which our world has never seen before! Follow me…And we shall rid the wizarding world of all those who oppose us!

"Bow down and follow me Death Eaters…And we shall burn this current wizarding world to the ground…And a new world shall arise out of its ashes! A world where there _are_ no more mudbloods, half-breeds, or blood-traitors! We shall fashion for ourselves the greatest dark Empire since the days of Merlin! What say you Death Eaters?! Will you follow me?!"

For a moment, there was nothing but silence, and then the Death Eaters kneeled before Harry beginning with Lucius who said, "We shall follow you."

Harry smiled psychotically and said, "Rise…My Loyal Servants. We shall leave for Azkaban immediately, but first…There is one more thing left to do."

Harry pointed his new wand at the sparkling blue portkey cup laying in the grass and summoned it towards himself. He vanished in a mixture of blue and white sparks.

* * *

Back in the stadium, everyone cheered as Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory returned as champions of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Ron and Hermionie had huge smiles on their faces and Mr. Weasley and Mr. Diggory were jumping for joy. No one noticed that Cedric was dead or that Harry's appearance had changed. Dumbledore was the first one to notice that something was not right, rushing out of the stands and down to Harry. Moody also looked as though he sensed something was out of place.

But Harry took no risks allowing the wise old wizard time to evaluate the situation. He looked out from under his hood, red eyes blazing as he launched a full-blown killing curse at the Hogwarts headmaster, killing the man where he stood. The spectators suddenly fell silent, everyone looking around with confusion and alarm as Dumbledore dropped to the ground dead. A moment later, the Death Eaters descended into the stadium in puffs of black smoke, surrounding Harry in a protective circle.

"Hear me filthy witches and wizards!" Harry thundered, projecting his voice throughout the stadium with an oratory spell. "From this day forward…The era of Lord Voldemort is over! Now I am the Dark Lord! Enjoy your miserable existences while you can foolish scum…Because soon…Very soon…This world will be mine!"

Harry shot a malevolent grin at the Minister of Magic before he and his Death Eaters ascended into the air, vanishing without a trace.

* * *

Later on that night, Hermionie and the rest of the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw houses were outside the stadium. Many of them were crying, including Ron, Cho, and the Patil sisters. And everyone else looked far too demoralized to do anything about what had just happened. Hermionie was the only one who looked like she was willing to take action.

"It's my fault…" Ron sobbed in shame. "I was too hard on 'em this year. Maybe if I hadn't…" But the rest of his words were drowned out by Cho's loud crying.

"Look at you all just sulking about! You're all pathetic!" Hermionie shouted. "Harry is our friend! He needs our help! We have to think…Strategize! We'll get him back home safely if we all just calm down and work together!"

But no one was paying the girl any attention. They were all too busy crying and feeling sorry for themselves. Hermionie glared at all of them and swore in frustration.

"Fine then! If you're all to pathetic and cowardly to do anything…Then I'll go to Harry Myself and bring him back home to the castle! I'll do it alone!"

"You won't be alone!" Said a familiar voice from behind her.

Hermionie wheeled around with her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Malfoy?"

"That's right. So are we doing this or what Granger?"

* * *

 **To be continued...**


End file.
